stay with u
by negeri-007
Summary: jess upsets liv


Disclaimer: note I don't own shit the belong to dick wolf everything except the character Jessica

which I own and song belongs to john legend. I'm so new at this so give me a break.

STAY WITH U

It was Jessica and Olivia's 2year anniversary. So jess had planned a romantic dinner, but she wanted it to be a surprise. Somehow the planned backfired on her because liv had thought she had forgotten which landed her in the dog house. So now she's on alex's and casey's couch trying to fix the shit she got her self into with an ice-pack on her head.

"What happened jess" casey asked trying to stifle a giggle and alex behind her laughing' her ass off, "this isn't fucking funny guys my head hurts like a bitch my life is so fucked up right now" jess said winching as she spoke.

"What did u do"alex asked casey still laughing alex motioned for her to shut the fuck up are no sex for a month she shut up instantly. "apparently she thought I forgot about our anniversary and now I'm here GOD life sucks" jess replied looking very depressed at the moment and hurt but not because of the bump forming at the back of her head.

"Did u forget JESSICA?" case asked looking shocked lexi rolled her eyes. "Casey are out of ur mind or on prozac which I love the woman for god sakes I wouldn't forget our anniversary I had a surprise dinner planned and wrote her a song then after that go home and u know" feeling a little embarrassed she's telling them what their were going to do afterwards.

"Why didn't u tell her that" alex commented talkin' to her in a duh tone. "Well I tried but she wouldn't listen to by Jesus Christ that woman is stubborn" jess now with her head in her hands. Like some one I know alex mumbled. Then casey had an idea to help jess out of this fucked up mess.

"Liv honey me and lexi were wondering if u could meet us for drinks" casey asked with jess nervously listen in on the conversation. "Yeah I got nothing better to do, Jessica forgot about our anniversary but I hope she's okay" liv said feeling I little guilty about how the conversation ended earlier that evening.

"Liv sweetie u have nothing to feel guilty about she deserved it"casey said jess now starring daggers at her if looks could kill casey would be one dead bitch now.

"I guess so what time should I come and where"Liv asked

"Be at Bonosera' in 30 where something formal" case replied an hung-up before liv had a chance to ask her why something formal.

"okay u have 30 minutes to get everything ready enough time for u" case asked her " yeah that's were I was going to take her all I have to is call and u two are staying with me bye guys" Jessica said heading to her car.

**AT BONOSERA'S**

Jess inside pacing waiting for Olivia and the girls.

"Hey guys"olvia exclaimed hugging casey and alex. "Hello to u to liv" alex said hugging her back.

"LIV"? casey began to say after hugging her, "Yes case" "Aren't u going to catch a cold in that" casey questioned eyeing Olivia up and down she was in a black backless number. Olivia laughed at her and went in side.

"WOW liv u look beautiful" jess exclaimed liv turn to leave "liv don't go listen to this first I wrote it for u for our anniversary for u"

**Stay with you**

We've been together for a while now

We growin' stronger everyday now

It feels so good and there's no doubt

I will stay with you

As each morning bring's the sunrise

And the flowers bloom in springtime

On my love u can rely

I will stay with

Oh I will stay with you, through the ups and the downs

Oh I will stay with you when no one else is around

And when the dark clouds arrive

I will stay by your side

I know we'll be alright

I will stay with you

Though relationships can get old

They have a tendency to grow cold

We have something like a miracle, yeah

I will stay with you

Yes I will stay with you through the ups and the downs

Oh I will stay with you when no one else is around

And when the dark clouds arrive

I will stay by your side

I know we'll be alright

I will stay with you

And there'll be heartaches and pains, yes it will

But through it all we will remain

In this life we all know

Friends may come, they may go

Through the years I know

I will stay

And in the end I know we'll find

Love so beautiful and divine

We'll be lovers for a lifetime, yeah

I will stay with you

Oh I will stay with you through the ups and the downs

Oh I will stay with you when no one else is around

And when the dark clouds arrive

I will stay by your side

I know we'll be alright

I will stay with you

Everything will be fine

I will stay with you

Through the end of time

I will stay with

Jess said through watery eyes " I love u Olivia mariska Benson" showing her the ring

"Jesus Fucking Christ that rock is huge lexi" casey who's eyes were almost out of her head alex now sending a death glare her way she instantly got the message

"Sorry" she apologized sheepishly

"as I was saying make me the happiest person on earth MARRY ME LIV"

Next chapter coming soon so tell me what u think reviews needed thanxs. John legend's stay with you


End file.
